1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatuses and more particularly to the removal of lint and other like material by the use of sheets of adhesive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of lint pick-up devices have been suggested by the prior art. Typically, these devices involve use of an adhesive tape. However, they are generally complicated devices which involve roller mechanisms for dispensing the tape.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,616 issued to Kucera et. al., discloses a pick-up roller which comprises a support; a cylinder carried by the support for rotation about its longitudinal axis; and a plurality of windings of material wound about the cylinder. Each of the windings has an outwardly facing adhesive surface and has a continuous cut along the substantial portion of a line extending across each winding to define a circumferentially extending narrow band of uncut windings disposed proximate one edge of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,075, issued to M. A. Hester, discloses a device comprising a housing having an elongated handle connected thereto and a tape cartridge disposed therein, the housing further comprising means for selectively advancing the tape and the cartridge to present a tacky surface for contacting and thus removing litter. The tape cartridge comprises a first reel for supplying a length of tape and a second reel for taking up the length of tape. The tape advancing means rotates the second reel to thereby advance a length of tape from the first reel in response to a sequential movement of the cartridge from the first extended position to a second retracted position and back to the extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,352, issued to N. B. Vian, discloses a device with a body portion thereof whereby a tubular roll of material having a sticky surface may be frictionally retained thereon. The body portion has a configuration that coacts with the tubular roll of adhesive material so that the roll of adhesive material is positively retained thereon without the use of special fasteners until removed by the user of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,547, issued to M. Sohmer, discloses a device which includes a tube-like roller having a length of pressure sensitive adhesive material wound around the periphery of the roller. Removable disk shaped end members enclose the ends of the roller. An inverted V-shaped holder is connected to the end members. A handle extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the roller and is connected to the apex of the inverted V-shaped holder.
None of the prior art devices are particularly inexpensive and simple in construction. Furthermore, because the prior art devices generally involve rollers, they are not very useful in cracks, crevices and, especially, corners.